One Last Time
by Hana Riqa-chan
Summary: "But we just finished three rounds this morning." Kuroko said bluntly. This time, Akashi blushed at Kuroko's bluntness. Kuroko bluntness can be dangerous sometimes. But that's what made him so special. OTP AkaKuro. Sidepairing, Aoki, KagaMomoi. Enjoy!


_~~~THIS **IS MY FIRST AKAKURO FANFIC. ENJOY~~~**_

He couldn't. No, he won't believe this. His..his Tetsuya is gone?

" _Sei-kun." Kuroko called out to Akashi, who is on the desk in the living room signing some documents. He looked up to see Kuroko smiling at him. He smiled back and proceed to continue his works._

" _Yes, Love?" Kuroko blushed which earn a smile from the red haired man._

" _What would you like for dinner?" Kuroko sat beside him on the couch. But Akashi never lift his gaze from his documents._

" _Sei-kun?" Kuroko pouted._

" _Hmm?" Akashi responded to him. Mouth twitching to turn upwards. Eyes secretly glancing at Kuroko's pout._

 _It was unusual for Akashi to ignore him. He rested his head on Akashi's shoulder, trying to get his attention. Akashi knew best what Kuroko was trying to do and kept purposely ignoring him._

" _Sei-kun. You didn't answer my question." Kuroko said while his hands are on Akashi's thigh. His fingers spun in circular motions._

 _Akashi froze. Kuroko's doing was too much for him. Without realising, he pounced on Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes widen and breath hitched. Akashi smirked at this._

" _tsk, tsk. You shouldn't do that Tetsuya. You know I can do you anywhere, anytime." Akashi purred and Kuroko blushed. But he replied back nonetheless._

" _But we just finished three rounds this morning."_

 _This time, Akashi blushed at Kuroko's bluntness. Kuroko bluntness can be dangerous sometimes. But that's what made him so special. Akashi kissed him without any warning._

 _It last for a moment until Kuroko pushed him back. Both panting for air. Kuroko's lips swollen and Akashi licked his lips, trying to fight the urge to take the bluenette again._

" _I'd rather eat than being eaten...not now at least." Kuroko said the first part loud and clear. But he mumbled the last part, heat rushing to his face. That didn't go unnoticed by Akashi of course._

" _Then what do you want to eat?" Akashi finally let his lover go and carried him to the couch. Kuroko wrapped his hand around Akashi's neck to prevent from falling._

" _Up to you. But I have to go to the supermarket first. There's not much food to cook." Kuroko said on Akashi's lap since Akashi was wrapping his hands on his waist._

" _Alright. When do you have to go?"_

" _Now? The sooner the better."_

" _Alright. Just be back soon, love." Akashi said. Kuroko wanted to hide his face whenever Akashi called him with his nickname._

" _Stop calling me with that nickname. It's embarrassing!" Kuroko hid his face in Akashi's chest. Akashi just chuckled at his lover's action._

" _No it's not. It's cute." Akashi laughed when Kuroko hit his chest but of course Akashi didn't feel any pain._

" _I better get going or else we'll be having dinner late than usual." Kuroko said and tried to get off from Akashi's lap. Keyword, TRIED._

" _Sei-kun."_

" _yes, waifu?" Akashi asked playfully. His hands wrapped around Kuroko's waist perfectly. His face formed a sly smile._

" _Dinner's not going to start any sooner if you don't let go of me, Sei-kun." Kuroko struggle but to no avail. Akashi will always be stronger than him._

" _if no dinner then, I'll eat you instead." Akashi said seductively. Kuroko sighed but deep inside he loves it. It has been 5 years since they were together but Akashi never stops on seducing him. Though that wouldn't be necessary, Akashi already has full control of him._

 _But sometimes, Akashi can go overboard with his seducing and... stuff. Especially in bed matters._

" _that's why I have to cook now. I prefer we both eat food. Actual food, now let me go." Kuroko said and Akashi did as said. Kuroko hurriedly changed into proper clothing. Akashi waited at the door to see him off._

" _Come back soon, alright." Akashi said and caressed Kuroko's cheek before kissing it._

" _Bye, I love you." Kuroko said before giving a last kiss on Akashi's lips which caught him off-guard. Making Akashi forgot that Kuroko didn't replied him back._

" _I love you too Tetsuya. Be careful." And Kuroko did not bother to answer that either._

 _Then, Kuroko took off. Kuroko just walked to the supermarket since it was just across the street. On the other side with Akashi, he just continued signing the documents with no worries at all._

 _Just for a mere second, the moment Kuroko said those last words, sadness and regret filled his eyes._

* * *

 _He walked back and forth in his living room. His paperwork that needed his signature was left on his desk. He was worried would be an understatement. He was beyond anxious._

 _Kuroko haven't been back from buying food. Kuroko was supposed to be back by now, preparing their dinner. He should have forced Kuroko to stay and he will ask his butler to buy food. Or even better he himself will go to the supermarket. Now this gnawing feeling, it felt so terrible._

 _Knock. Knock._

 _He quickly spun his head and rushed to the door just to see.._

 _A police officer._

He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe in anything anymore. Laying in front of Akashi, eyes closed shut, almost like having a peaceful sleep, covered in blood was his Tetsuya.

All the crying, sobbing, whimpering and comfort from all the former Generation of Miracles went unheard. His kaput state sent him to the ground beside the bed, where his beloved is laying.

His vision in his eyes were shattered, the ground felt like trembling, the sky looked dark and his heart was dead along with his beloved. He whimpered, sobbing then changed to silent cries. Tears couldn't stop flowing.

Kise cried and wailed, not believing his former instructor is now gone, Aomine punched the wall countless of time making people cowered in fear, thinking that he was angry. But if one could look carefully, they could see tears flowing on his cheeks.

Midorima kept adjusting his spectacles, trying to ignore the overwhelming sadness to overtake him but he too, broke down when their feared and almighty _former_ captain did. Murasakibara, for once did not have any snacks in his hands nor mouth. He cried on the floor, Kuro-chin is gone.

The police officer from earlier had told him what happened. _"Kuroko Tetsuya was involved in a accident. He was sent to the hospital but.._

 _I'm sorry_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He couldn't be saved."_

That very sentence sent Akashi's world crashing down.

 _Disbelief. How could he remember his touch so vividly, and yet not exist anymore?_

 _Impossible. He wanted to deny the truth forever._

 _So he left that failure of an institution. He left, shivering and numb._

 _It was so cold. Everything was shaking; every single cell in his body was trembling under the burden of the_ _truth_ _, because his death was the truth. Denying it wouldn't bring him back._

" Tetsuya is gone?" Akashi mumbled those words again for the thousandth time.

Midorima, who heard him just let it pass. Akashi was unstable, it is not advisable for someone to try comfort Akashi. Who knows, there might be another death happens. Who could comfort him, when everyone is in the same state?

Kuroko is gone and never coming back. Akashi cried, not caring others will be looking down on him. His knees tremble. His hands shaking. His eyes couldn't see what's real. If he had known what was coming, maybe he won't let go of Tetsuya that morning.

The kisses, the things they shared together is playing in his head. Those memories that he could not make again. The chuckles, the smiles, the laughs they had, he could hear them. Knowing well that those precious sounds will not be heard again.

Tetsuya is gone? He left him? Why? How? Who did this? All these question lingering in his head. _I'm sorry, Sei-kun._ He could hear them.

 _I'm sorry, Sei-kun._

 _I'm sorry, Sei-kun._

Akashi heard them again and again. As if Kuroko was still alive and apologising to him. He heard them as if the lifeless body infront of him wasn't real.

 _I'm sorry, Sei-kun._

Again. As if Kuroko was apologising for leaving him. For not telling him, he was going to leave him, to leave the world.

 _Bye. I love you._

Those last words that Tetsuya had said to him. Those were the signs. How could he not see it? Why did he let it happen? This is ridiculous. This must be some joke. Right?

BAM! BAM!

Aomine punched the wall repeatedly.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

" damn, Tetsu! Why the hell you have to leave us?!" Aomine's voice echoed in the room.

" THE HELL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DIE!?"

"THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?" He shouted and punched the wall which has formed a crack.

" Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara went beside Kuroko's dead body. His hands trembling, trying to take something from his pocket.

" I have vanilla sweet. You like them, don't you?" The purple haired man showed it to the lifeless body, expecting him to accept the sweet.

" please take it. I'm not being greedy."

Silence. Murasakibara frowned.

" You always tell me to be generous. I am being generous now... to you." Murasakibara shook Kuroko's body.

" Kuro-chin? W-why are you not taking it? It's for y-you.."

" come on..t-take i-it...K-Kuro-chin. P-please...j-just t-take..it.." he cried again.

"p-please...w-wake up... Kuro-chin... p-please..." he begged. As if Kuroko would actually took it.

" p-please...p-please...p-please...t-take it...Kuro-chin...p-please...w-wake u-up..." Murasakibara slumped down beside the bed.

" Kurokocchi! Why did you leave us?!" Kise cried and wailed. Not caring he looked hideous for a model. Kurokocchi is everything to him.

" Kurokocchi.. Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi..." Kise said his name repeatedly.

" you can't leave us ... please... no. I need you.. even Akashicchi needs you.. please... no...come back.." Kise begged like Murasakibara did.

" I'll do anything. I won't act like a child. Just.. p-please... come back. I promise ,Kurokocchi! " Kise shouted in despair. Desperately trying to get the bluenette to wake up but to no avail.

Akashi clutched his shirt where is heart was. He could feel its beats so hard he swear the whole room could heard it too. His sun, his smile, his happiness, his love, _his Tetsuya_ is gone.

He can't believe this. He refuse to believe this! He stand up and walk to Kuroko's body and spoke in a stern voice. His eyes flickering, urging to change into heterochromatic eyes but within him, was holding the _other_ him to take over.

" Wake up, Tetsuya."

" _I'm sorry, Sei-kun."_ Akashi heard them again.

"I demand to you wake up!" He slightly raise his voice.

" _Bye"_ he clutched his shirt harder.

"I demand you to wake up this instant Tetsuya!" He voice rose high, gaining sympathy looks from other members.

They know he won't be able to accept this. Kuroko was Akashi's everything. The effect of Kuroko being gone, is tearing their worlds apart then how about Akashi?

" Tetsuya, don't you dare disobey me!" Akashi shouted again. His tears never stopped flowing. His hands slowly approaching Kuroko's body, shaking violently. _"Why do you keep disobeying me?"_

" _I love you"_ Tetsuya's voice echoed in his mind. His last words.

If Kuroko really loves him, then why did he left him? He heard the voices, whispering of all Kuroko's last words. The goodbyes, the confession and apologising.

Oh.

He slumped back down. Knees on the ground, hand clutching onto his shirt and the other hand, fingers intertwining with Kuroko's.

It lacks warmth, proved that he is truly gone. The pale blue lips, and hard cold body was proof. All proof and yet, he couldn't believe it. Midorima was done crying but still cried inside with no tears shown. He pulled Akashi up and pulled into an embrace.

Akashi cried and sobbed louder onto Midorima's chest. He does not care if Midorima's shirt will get wet or the shame he will be facing. All he cares is the present time. The words, the action was all the sign.

Kuroko knew and he never told him? Akashi chuckled which earn bewildered looks. _' You're so cruel, Tetsuya. You knew you were leaving and never told me.'_

"Akashi?" Midorima called out to him. He looked up and saw Akashi with a smile. ' _How could you smile at a time like this?'_

" He's gone."

BAM!

"AKASHI/AKA-CHIN!/AKASHICCHI!" Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise yelled his name when Akashi collapsed on the ground. But tears were still flowing from his cheek eventhough his conscious is gone.

* * *

5 years later,

A man in a black suit stepped out of his private jet. After 5 years of travelling, investing, advancing, exploring the world for the sake of business he came back.

He's home to Japan.

He stood strong on the ground. His red crimson hair swayed. He took a breath in and reminiscing the past. Someone pass through his mind and he smiled, a hurtful smile.

" It hurts to remember." He muttered which was faintly heard by his bodyguard.

" Excuse me, Seijuro- sama. Did you say something?" A man in a brown suit asked him, his dark brown hair flew back as a strong wind blew past them.

" Ah, it's nothing Yuuji." Akashi said, not bothering to look at the brunette.

" I see. Let's go then. Your father wishes to see his son after 5 years." Akashi looked at Yuuji. He frowned but didn't last long to be noticed.

" Did my father say that?" Akashi asked, a bit raise of tone.

" Yes, that was his exact words." Yuuji without feeling fazed. He has worked with the Akashi's since forever and now he is a trustable man by Akashi Seijuro.

" Very well." Akashi said and as on cue, a limousine came into view and they both went inside.

Akashi sat alone at the back while the driver and Yuuji sat infront. Akashi couldn't hear nor see them since it has a wall between them. He have to talk to the driver with a microphone beside him, only if needed.

He slumped back and let out a soft sigh. His eyes focused at the view outside the vehicle. The roads, the building, the people, looked very much the same to him.

Japan is still Japan. Nothing has changed.

Except for one thing.

 ** _He was no longer here._**

He didn't realised time has passed by as he has arrived at his mansion where his father awaits. Yes, only his father since his mother has passed away when he was in kindergarten? Or was it middle school?

It doesn't matter. He is Akashi Seijuro and an Akashi don't think of such trivial matters. His heterochromatic eyes stared intensely at the mansion in front of him. His driver has drove off to park the limousine somewhere in the garage, bur he couldn't care less.

" Seijuro-sama? Is there a problem?" Yuuji asked when he noticed the redhead didn't even budge from his spot the moment they got out of the limousine.

"Ah. Nothing." Akashi replied before stepping inside his mansion and was greeted by maids and butlers, lining two straight lines and bowed to him.

" ** _Welcome back, Seijuro-sama."_** All of the maids and butlers said at the same time and were excused by Akashi to continue their work whilst Akashi with no further ado went to see his father.

He knocked the door of the study room and a stern, deep voice resonated through the room.

"Come in." And Akashi went inside.

He stood firmly infront of his father albeit his father didn't even take a glance towards his son but continue to sign documents and such. Akashi waited for a second before his father spoke.

" How are you doing, son?" Akashi Seiichi looked up to his son and red fire-like eyes met Akashi's heterochromatic ones. The other had his eyebrow arched, questioning behind his father's true intention of asking such question.

" If you're asking about the business trip, then it's perfectly fi-" he was cut off.

" I'm asking about you Seijuro. How have you been this past years?" Akashi Seiichi asked in a gentle voice, how very uncharacteristically of him.

Akashi stiffen. What has gotten with his father to ask regarding his being? The other never did asked about him. So why now?

" I've been fine. If that is all, I'll be taking my leave. Excuse me." Akashi replied nonchalantly and left. He continued walking through the hallways and went straight to his room. The room he had left for 5 years, not even once he had step a foot in it.

 ** _Since that incident._**

He hold onto the knob, hesitating whether to open or just walk away. He wouldn't , couldn't bear the memories he had share with his one and only person he had ever loved.

He still does.

Taking all the time he needed, he finally proceeded to open the door but was stopped by a ringtone. He fished out his phone from his pocket and checked the called I.D.

It was Ryouta.

" _Akashicchi! I'm glad you picked up!_

" What do you need, Ryouta?" He asked with superiority in his voice. He narrowed his eyes and went to the living room instead of inside the room. He shall need another time to enter _that_ room.

" _I heard you came back! I'm so glad it's been what, 5 years?! It felt like forever! I miss you, Akashicchi!"_ Akashi sighed. He should have expected this. Ryouta was never one to be serious all the time, after all.

" Is that all?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. He could hear the other gulped through the phone. He stood at the window, eyeing some gardeners in the garden.

" _Uh... I was thinking of having a reunion! You know, um.. for old times sake! We couldn't gat any contact with you these 5 years! We were worried!"_ Kise said in an exasperated voice. It was true though, before the redhead had went on the business trip, they all couldn't get in touch with him.

But they all knew better than try to find the emperor. He needed time and a distraction. Seeing the miracles would of course, wound the redhead more than enough. All they could do is wished that the other is in a good condition.

Hearing no answer, Kise fret. Frighten that he might have angered the other somewhat. He instantly apologised and unconsciously stuttering.

" _I'M S-SORRY A-AKASHICCHI! Y-YOU MUST BE VERY BUSY! I MUST BE VERY STUPID TO BE THIS SELFISH! I'M SORRY AKASHICCHI~SSU! I'LL CANCEL IT IMMEDIA-_

" There's no need, Ryouta." Akashi cut him off. His ears were bleeding from hearing Kise shouted.

" huh?"

" I assume you are at Maji Burger, then?" Akashi asked which made Kise froze.

" _E-eh?! Akashicchi knows?!"_ Kise shouted through the line, forcing Akashi to take off the phone from his ear.

" Did you forget who I am, Ryouta? I know everything. If that's all , I expect all of you to arrive at 2.00 evening, sharp at Maji Burger." Akashi spoke in a stern voice which sent cold shiver down the blonde's spine and hung up.

Kise let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. As fast as lightning, his face formed a bright smile as he immediately text all the other miracles.

 ** _HE AGREED! MEET ME AT MAJI BURGERS BY 2 P.M!_**

He let a sigh. Relieved the redhead was fine. Well at least in the flesh. He was really worried if Akashi ever thought of jumping off a roof or maybe drown himself but then again, it is Akashi after all. An Akashi would never do anything like that.

He kept his phone in his pocket and waited at Maji Burger. He jerked when his phone vibrated, indicating he had received a message. or maybe more since his phone never stopped vibrating. he quickly red the messages and smiled.

They are coming. The Generation of Miracles are back. The 5 true prodigies, only 5.

Kise looked up to the sky through the window. It was sky blue.

 _He misses_ ** _him._**

He looked at the time, 1.59 in the evening. 1 minute before 2, which they were supposed to meet the MIA redhead. He looked at the others, Midorima looked calm as usual, his right hand held a fire extinguisher which he could guessed it was the green head's lucky item for the day. Murasakibara stuffed his mouth with snacks and his lazy eyes bore in his surrounding, Kagami was tense in his eat the whole time with Momoi beside him, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. Yes, Momoi and Kagami are married, they've been married for 8 years and gifted with three children.

He averted his attention to the blonde beside him. Kise was fidgeting the whole time. He was sweating profusely, despite the coldness in Maji Burger and kept glancing at the sliding doors for a certain red head to appear. He pulled Kise closer in his embrace, trying to get rid the anxious the blonde was going through. He could feel anger swelling inside him and if he had to wait another damn minute, he'll leave. Kise get a hold of his hand which led him to look at his boyfriend questioningly.

" It's past 2..." Kise whispered and he narrowed his eyes.

" And he's the one who told us to come at 2 sharp! Where the hell is he?!" He growled.

" Calm down, Ahomine. He just came back after all, give him some time." Kagami said and punched his shoulders rather harsh.

Aomine kept quiet after that, Kise's hand made its way to Aomine 's waist and Aomine just smiled, hugging the blonde tighter. At least he could soothe his boyfriend. They've been in a relationship for ten years, the same time when Akashi and Tetsu got together.

 _Tetsu..._

He misses him. He misses his former shadow a lot. Same goes for the other Miracles. They all had missed and constantly visiting the shadow's grave. Whenever they had free time, they would visit him for 5 years straight since he passed away.

All of them went to his grave except a certain redhead.

Akashi Seijuro.

As the saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Aomine looked up to see heterochromatic eyes stare right through him which sent shiver down his spine. There he was, Akashi Seijuro standing infront of them in a suit. His hair had grown slightly longer and his face had matured like some business men.

He _is_ a business man. A notorious one at that.

" Akashicchi!" Kise exclaimed in complete shock. The others, who didn't seem to notice Akashi's presence froze in their seat. Midorima was the first one to get out of his stupor as he cleared his throat before he spoke.

" Akashi." Midorima spoke his name as a form of greeting and Akashi merely nodded before averting his gaze on a certain blonde.

" Eek!" Kise yelped as Akashi's stare was too intense it felt as if the stare had shot a laser beam.

" Aka-chin, sit down." Murasakibara spoke up and ushered the red head to sit beside him. Akashi took the offer and sat casually, his shoulders was tensed and the surroundings felt heavy.

They felt like choking on air as it was dead silent.

" It's been a long time everyone. How are you doing?" Akashi's cold voice reached their ears and they all looked up at him, Akashi's face was calm and stoic despite his voice a little bit shaken.

Not that anyone noticed.

" We've been fine, Akashi-kun. I doubt that you don't know but everyone is pretty busy with their work. Taiga-kun here is a firefighter, Dai-chan is a policemen, Ki-chan is a pilot but a part-time model too! Mukkun is a baker while Midorin is a doctor, running his father's hospital." Momoi answered while Akashi just raise an eyebrow at Momoi's hand, whose wrapped around Kagami's arm.

Of course he knew. But he wasn't there to witness Taiga and Satsuki's wedding. He was on a business trip at Spain with **him.** As an apology and congratulation gift, he gave the newly wedded a honeymoon at the States which Taiga was truly grateful. Taiga and Momoi went there for a month.

" I see." Akashi slightly nodded and looked at Momoi. He raise an eyebrow when he noticed a slight bump on Momoi's stomach, instantly knew the cherry blossomed-haired woman was pregnant.

" How many months now?" Akashi asked which earned bewildered looks from the rest excluding Momoi and Kagami, oblivious that they former manager was pregnant.

" Just a few weeks. It's our fourth child." Kagami said as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Akashi wasn't startled. Oh no, he wasn't. He blinked a few times and regained his composure as his lips curl upwards. They got married and had 4 children already?

Oh how time flies.

" Congratulations, then." Akashi said sincerely. He could see the wedded couple was happy with their upcoming child.

" Wait, Momoicchi is pregnant?!" Kise asked, surprised at the news. Aomine flicked his boyfriend's forehead, a bit angry but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

" Baka, don't shout."

" Ehh! Daikicchi is so mean!" Kise pouted and let go of Aomine's arm, looking away from his boyfriend.

" Hey, I'm just joking." Aomine said while ruffled the others' hair. Worried could be heard in his voice. He kept forgetting that his lover is very sensitive eventhough it was meant as a joke.

Kise smiled afterwards. He just couldn't help but melt at every words that came from his lover. Every single one of them sounded so... sexy.

Then, they all turned to Akashi who seemed quiet all the time. He was staring at Midorima but it was obvious , he mind has wandered somewhere else. Midorima eyes the red head, trying the least to tell what he could be thinking but to no avail.

The Red Emperor title was given to him for a reason.

Akashi looked up as he felt six pair of eyes were focused on him. They all wore worried expression. His fist clenched under the table. He did it again, he was making other people worried for him.

Akashi should never showed his weakness. An Akashi do not have a weakness. No one disobeyed him, never underestimate him. As he is absolute. He is always right. Victory is everything.

Those who failed are compared to trash.

Perfection is required in everything he does. Nothing less.

" Akashi-kun? Are you okay?" Momoi asked. Her worried eyes bore through Akashi. Said person regained his composure and return a look full of confidence. One that can say an-absolute-air.

" Of course, I am." He replied with a cold voice and a blank expression. Momoi gripped Kagami's shirt. A bit startled from the cold voice she received.

" W-we're just worried for you, Akashicchi" Kise said, stuttering at the beginning. He fidgeted when Akashi's gold eye gleamed towards his direction.

" Don't be. An Akashi doesn't need anyone to worry for his whereabouts. I am always right, therefore absolute." Everyone went silent. _Scary!_

Suddenly, a ringtone came from one of the miracles.

" Hello, Akashi Seijuro on the line." Akashi said to the person on the phone, halting everyone who was about to fetch their phones. They all watched Akashi as he spoke smoothly on the phone.

" In 2 days? Where?" Akashi raise an eyebrow.

A pause.

" I see. Where shall I meet him?" Akashi asked again.

Another pause.

" Very well then, prepare my private jet. I expect you to be on time or else..." Akashi's voice darken at the end, sending chills to those who heard it.

He hung up and inwardly sigh.

" Not that I care or anything but what was that call about? -nanodayo" Midorima asked. His hand moved up to his spectacles, pushing it up.

" Tsundere." Aomine scoffed.

" I am not!"

" You are a Tsunderimacchi!" Kise joined in.

" Don't call me with that preposterous nickname."

" It is not! Tsun~ de~ ri~ macchi~ " Kise mocked the green head in a sing-song tone.

" I said to not ca-"

" Silence! Three of you, five laps around this restaurant." Akashi ordered and they all dashed out when they saw Akashi's scissors threatening to lounge at them.

Now there's left are Momoi and Kagami, Murasakibara and Akashi. The other three stood straight, sweat dropping. Indeed Akashi was powerful. To order them to run laps eventhough he was no longer their captain.

" Aka-chin~ You haven't told us about the call yet." Murasakibara said lazily albeit the hint of curiosity in his eyes.

" Some business went out of control in Europe. They need my assistance." Akashi stated. His eyes drooped out of tiredness. It went unnoticed by the others except Momoi.

" You must be tired Akashi-kun. Let's go, you need your rest." Momoi suggested and rose to her feet alongside her husband.

" Umm, yeah. Let's go back. You'll be leaving for Europe right? So are you free tomorrow? " Kagami asked, remembering Akashi said about departing to Europe. _He has to have a day off tomorrow. He looks really tired._

" I'm afraid, I'd better off head to Europe tomorrow. They need my help after all. I will not tolerate any difficulties after all of this ends. " Akashi said, crushing Momoi's hopes of going to spend time together with all of them.

But of course, Akashi noticed. He smiled a little, aware of Momoi's intention. He knows everything.

" I'll be leaving in the evening so don't worry Momoi. We have some time in the morning or do you want to stay for the night at my place?" Akashi said in a gentle voice, trying not to hurt the pregnant women's feelings.

Her face brightens at this and she quickly turn to her husband, Kagami gulped nervously. She have him a puppy look, pleading for permission to accept the offer. Kagami gave a reluctant nod.

"Yeay!" Momoi jumped a bit, joyful at her husband's decision. _I can't wait!_

A few moment after, Aomine, Kise and Midorima came in and chugged on their water, given by Momoi that she took from her bag. Kagami wondered how many things could be fit in her bag. It's not that big to fit three water bottles and her other belongings. _What the hell is that bag?_

"Thanks." They all chorused to Momoi, who smiled brightly in return.

Kise seemed to notice the others' glowing aura surrounding her, decided to ask.

" Why do you look so excited, Momoicchi? Neh, neh care to share?" Kise teased.

" We are staying at Akashi-kun's place for tonight!" She chirped happily. Everyone flinched. _We?_

"By we, you're not-" Aomine was cut off.

" Yes! All of us! It's going to be fun!" She literally shouted which earns a few stares from other customers.

" Umm... okay. What's the harm?" Kise hesitantly agreed, but squeaked when daggers were sent towards him. He could literally heard them reply,

 _We might die! Baka!_

" Shall we go then? It might take a few hours to arrive to my mansion, considering it _is_ located in Kyoto." Akashi spoke up, and rose to his feet.

They all followed suit.

After hours of waiting in the limousine, they all arrived. No matter how many times they came, they were still awe-struck of how big the mansion was. It's like standing infront of a castle! Akashi motioned them to step inside to the living room.

Again, awe-struck when all the butlers and maids stopped their works to bow their young master. Akashi did nothing as he commanded the maids to prepare 4 guest rooms.

" Have a rest in your prepared rooms. Dinner will be served at 8.00 sharp. I expect you at the dining room by then. I'll be in my office room if any of you needs anything." Akashi excused himself and his figure disappeared behind a door, the Miracles could assume as the office room.

" Your rooms are ready, please come this way." A maid appeared behind them, startling them before following the maid to their respective room.

Kagami and Momoi went into their room and slumped on the bed, Momoi in his arms as they cuddled for warmth. It was silent until Momoi broke it.

"Taiga-kun"

" hmm?" Kagami answered, eyes slowly shut. He yawned.

" Do you think Akashi-kun will like _**it?**_ It might be a big shock to him." Momoi asked, worried if the red head will not like of what awaits him.

" It doesn't matter if he likes it or not. We're doing this for him too. He has to face this, to help his past self and to move on. Kuroko wouldn't want his beloved to suffer for him, right?" Kagami said in a serious tone, the sleepiness was carried away when his wife asked about it.

" Yeah, that's true. But Akashi-kun might break-"

" So be it. As long as he is reborn. He's been dead since then" Kagami spoke tonelessly.

His mind reminiscing the first few weeks Akashi shut himself to the point he let himself starve to the verge of death before the _other_ him took over. It was heart-breaking to see the Red Emperor broke down like that. And it was all because of one fateful death. A lost that everyone wants to escape from reality.

Well, Akashi. His reality refused to accept his lover's absence as death. He only left, and wasn't coming back for a long time. No, never gone forever. He would never abandon Akashi like that. Their love was too strong, it couldn't be possible for the other to leave like that.

But he did. So they swapped.

" hmm you're right. I'm surprised you could think that way, Bakagami." Momoi chuckled when Kagami flicked her forehead.

" We're both Kagami's" True, Momoi thought.

Not Momoi, but Kagami Satsuki. She smiled, marrying the dual-haired man was no mistake after all. Who knew, their parents had made an arranged marriage for them way before they were born? But that would be another story.

" Then, we're both Bakagami's " They both laughed before they drift to dreamland, in each others embraces.

Currently, all the rainbow haired men plus one pregnant woman are dining in the dining room. They all ate in silence, which the air was tense. It was suffocating them, mostly Kise and Satsuki. Only the sound of forks and spoons hitting plates, were accompanying them.

Their meal was delicious, no doubt but the tensed atmosphere left a bitter taste in their mouth. Glancing up to the emperor, every now and then, expecting some sort of conversation to start between them only to find Akashi Seijuro's phone ringing.

" Excuse me" Akashi wiped his mouth with a small towel before leaving the room. He stepped out in the balcony and picked up the call. He breathed in the fresh air and looked out at the moon, however his eyes caught something behind the door of the balcony.

" Hello?" Akashi spoke trough the other line.

A pause.

" I see. That's good to hear."

A pause.

He hung up.

The three peeking idiots dashed back to the dining room, receiving bewildered looks from the others. Kagami, Aomine and Kise panted and tried to control their breath when Akashi stepped in.

" I'll leave to Europe by tomorrow morning." Akashi stated when he noticed Midorima raise an eyebrow, _What was that call about?_

No question asked. They knew better to know further. It's good enough that the redhead was generous enough to even tell them.

Time pass by, they all gathered in the living room. Aomine was sleeping on the couch. Kagami, Momoi, Kise are watching television on the couch, Midorima is filing his nails while Murasakibara is eating snacks on the same couch.

Akashi was in his office room, again. Undisturbed and left alone, doing what god knows what he is doing.

" Do you think he remembered?" Kise broke the silence. Their head whipped to the blonde. Confused, Momoi asked.

" What?"

" Look at the date." And they did. Eyes widens.

It's tomorrow.

" Ki-chan..." Momoi's eyes filled with sadness. _Does he even care now?_

" I don't he even cares. He didn't even visit his grave! Or his funeral!" Aomine growled.

" True but didn't you remember he was unstable? He almost went insane!" Kagami roared.

" Stop shouting, you two!" Midorima raised his voice.

" ugh. I'm done. Let's sleep, Satsuki." Kagami said and carried his wife, bridal-style to their room. Satsuki blushed before their figures vanished.

" Eh~? Minna-chin wants to sleep already? I want too." The childish giant followed suit after that.

"Come on, Daikicchi. We should sleep too." Kise and Aomine also left short after. Midorima did nothing as he stared in front of him.

He stood up and went to the Office Room where Akashi is currently at. He knocked, no answer. Akashi doesn't want to be disturbed that he knows. So he just spoke, hopefully the other would listen.

" Akashi."

No response.

" We know you're still depressed. But you need to take care of yourself."

Silence. He sighed.

" We did something in your room this past five years within your absence. I assume you haven't went there, yet. Just please, your health is important."

He stared at the door.

" We still need you. Friends are to care for each other." With that, Midorima left to his room. He hoped his words would be taken in consideration.

Inside the room, Akashi stared at the retreating shadow beneath the door. He heard them, but cared less. Trivial matters, he does not care. But a part of him wanted to listen, to think of it.

"Tch." His heterochromatic eyes gleamed.

And so, he continued drowning himself in his pile of paperwork.

* * *

 _10.00, at night._

Akashi rubbed his temple. He felt dizzy and the urge to sleep is getting stronger every second. He stood up and walked to his book shelf. If one never stepped in the Office Room, they would think this is a library. The whole room had a lot of shelves full of books from every genre existed.

He laid on the couch and shut his eyes closed.

" _We did something in your room..."_ Midorima's voice echoed in his mind.

Shrugging it off, he did his best to sleep. But his curiosity took over. Irritated, he walked through the hallways and stopped infront of the door. _**Their bedroom.**_

 _10.10 , at night._

He grabbed the knob, hesitant to twist it. He felt fear, sad. He doesn't like it. The churning feeling in his stomach, he wished for it to go away. He stood there for minutes. Breathing in and out.

 _10.15, at night_.

Finally he was ready. He twisted it and ever so slowly, pushed it. He rushed in with his eyes closed and shut the door. He took a few steps and beginning to open his eyes.

He froze.

The room was different.

The walls, the furniture was not the same. It was covered with his once-lover's face. Pictures of both of them are everywhere. The furniture was sky blue in colour. It was breaking his heart apart.

His eyes wandered around the room, fully taking in the pictures of his lover on the walls. The framed picture on the shelf. Tetsuya was smiling, laughing, blushing everywhere. Their picture when they went picnics, holidays. When they were kissing, hugging, holding hands.

 _Drop._

Could never be achieved again.

 _Drop._

 _Drop._

His eyes carefully, very carefully eyed all of Tetsuya's belongings. His bag, shirts and that dress. He laughed softly at the memory where he forced the tealnete to wear the dress for their 3rd anniversary together.

It was choking him. All of this memories came rushing in his mind.

 _Drop._

 _Drop._

He froze again.

His eyes stopped on a figure. A doll figure. It looked just like Tetsuya. 'He' stood there, smiling with his hand raised like waving a goodbye. Akashi stepped closer.

 _Drop._

" Tetsuya..." his voice cracked.

 _10.45_

He stood in front of the doll. 'His' eyes met Akashi. The doll seemed like the real Tetsuya, with the same blue eyes, pale skin, same height and that soft smile.

" Tetsuya... why did you leave me?" Akashi asked, fingers intertwined the others'.

It felt so... plastic. As expected. But oddly enough, 'he' felt warm.

" Tetsuya..." Akashi rested his head on 'his' shoulders. He sniffed in the vanilla scent, reminding him how much he loved this scent. Akashi cried.

" I missed you." He cried on 'his' shoulders.

" I missed you so much" He cried.

" I missed you."

" Why leave me?" Akashi looked up, meeting 'his' gaze but he received nothing but that soft smile.

Akashi fell on his knees. His hand still in contact with 'his' hand, refusing to let go. His other hand covered his face. Gripping tightly. He felt broken. His grip tighten around his forehead.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Stop it. Stop this head ache. Stop this heart ache.

Stop this beating heart.

 _11.00_

Akashi cried for almost an hour. Their intertwined fingers never once loosen. Akashi was done crying. It was no use. 'He' is not real after all. He stood up and his eyes wandered around again, absorbing the images.

 _Please._

He missed those smiles.

 _No more._

He missed those laughs.

 _Stop._

He missed those teal orbs, he stared into 'his' eyes. He kissed them softly.

 _I beg you._

He kissed those soft lips, a long kiss.

 _Please._

" I will remember you." Akashi said softly, he kissed every inch of 'his' face.

His left hand, unmoved. His right hand caressing the doll's teal hair, which was surprising felt real. He kissed them.

 _No more._

" I love you, Tetsuya." Akashi kissed his forehead one last time. Tears still strolling down.

 _11.59_

He tighten his hold on the left hand before loosening it slowly. His lips parted. And hands, trembling to let go. Ever so slowly, he parted their hands but,

He froze.

'His' hands hold their hands together. Quickly, he looked up to see Tetsuya smiling, a bright one to him. 'He' moved!

" Tetsuya..." Akashi hugged the other and felt 'he' returned it. He hugged tighter.

He can't believe it, standing before him was his Tetsuya, alive.

'His' hand felt real. Akashi lets go and kissed the tealnette. The kiss was returned.

" I missed you so much, Tetsuya!" Akashi shouted in joy. He snuggled at the others neck.

His hug broke apart. He frowned at the sudden lost of contact. 'He' mouthed to Akashi and he chuckled.

" I love you too, Tetsuya." He kissed the other, fully noted that 'he' can't talk.

He was crying out of joy, he felt so happy. The first time ever since. He hugged him back and tighter. Never wanting to let go.

Never again.

 _No more tears._

The hug broke apart. Akashi smiled sincerely, his right hand caress the others face down to 'his' jaw. 'He' smiled at the action. His loving eyes stared the teal orbs. Those live teal orbs.

His eyes travelled down to the tealnette's lips. He gave a peck once more, longing for it which was gladly returned.

He never felt so joyful. Akashi rest his chin on Tetsuya's head. _Ah, those soft hair._ He missed them. They hugged tighter.

Tetsuya suddenly pulled back. Akashi refuse to let go but did so when he sensed the others struggling. They both looked into each other's eyes.

Tetsuya caress the redhead's face. 'He' wiped the tears, staining that handsome face. Akashi enjoyed the tealnette's touch. He craved for them.

" _Sei-kun"_ Akashi blinked, he thought he heard the others' voice but that seemed impossible.

" Yes, Love?" But Akashi answered, nevertheless. His voice almost cracked, sad when he used that nickname.

The doll figure smiled and blushed at the nickname. Akashi chuckled and kissed those tomato-coloured cheeks. _So adorable!_

He almost cried again, he really missed them. This is real, Tetsuya is really infront of him and he is never going to let go.

Tetsuya's mouth moved, catching Akashi's attention. He understood but those words left him dumbfounded.

" No! Tetsuya! NO!" Akashi shouted as the figure retreating back to the previous position, before 'he' came to life.

He panicked. He's afraid this might be the last time.

 _It is._

No! He refuses to let go. He refuse to believe this will be the last time they meet.

" No, please Tetsuya!" Akashi hugged the unmoving figure.

It felt plastic once again. He had 'him' in his grasp once again, and it was gone?

" I love you, I love you." Akashi hugged the lifeless doll.

" please!"

" I love you!" he fell to his knees. Tears came back, strolling down his cheeks.

" I...love...you." Akashi hugged 'his' legs. He cried and cried.

Those last words...

He will engrave them in his heart forever.

So he stood up and noticed,

 _12.01, midnight._

He smiled for the first time, without his lover. He felt satisfied, after all this time. It was the date of their anniversary.

He will do as his lover had said. He looked up at the said figure with passionate eyes.

" Fine. I will compromise what you want. I will.."

" _Live, Sei-kun" Tetsuya smiled softly and pecked his lips before retreating back._

 _ **~REVIEW IF YOU CRIED!~**_

* * *

 _ **Gosh, finally! I finished it! And I cried all throughout the way! It's so sad, for my opinion that is. So, if any of you don't understand, please review and I will PM you!**_


End file.
